


The rules of after sex

by Vanban13



Series: Minsung YouTube au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Can be read alone, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Han Jisung | Han, takes place a bit after the first part, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Sometimes Jisung is a dumbass. Sometimes he says dumb stuff and sometimes Minho cant stand the younger.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Minsung YouTube au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917748
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	The rules of after sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushifor_minho](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mushifor_minho).



> This is a part two based off a comment I got on part one! Mushifor_minho thank you for sparking the idea.

"Babeeeee," Jisung yelled as he entered the apartment. He was home late today, his meeting with Chan and Changbin running later then expected. 

"What," is the reply he got. With a smile Jisung made his way to the bedroom. When he entered he was happy to see Minho lounging on the bed stomech down on his phone.

"Hello," Jisung muttered, crawling into the bed and laying on top of his fiance. 

"Omphh," Minho's noise of discomfort was muffled by the blankets. 

"What was that?" Jisung asked sarcastically, running a hand through Minho's hair. Minho reached a hand back and smacked whatever he could reach. 

"Babe that was my dick," Jisung groaned when Minho landed his smack. Minho took the opportunity to push himself up, knocking Jisung off his back. 

"Good you ass hole," Minho said, rolling his eyes and laying with his back against the headboard. 

Jisung half heartedly glared before calling up the bed towards his lover. With a happy smile he landed himself halfway in Minho's lap, arms crossed under his head on the latter's stomach. Mingo payed no mind to Jisung. He continued to read whatever was on his phone. 

With an annoyed sigh Jisung unfolded his arms, moving his hands to either side of Minho's waist. Briefly, Minho's eyes flickered down to the younger boy laying on top of him. Jisung waited for Minho to be back into reading his book before softly kissing the shirt covered stomach. 

“What are you doing?” Minho asked, eyes not leaving his phone screen.

“At the moment I'm trying to get your attention,” Jisung said, pressing another kiss to his Hyungs stomach. Minho hummed before returning his attention back to his book. 

Jisung scoffed, rolled back onto his knees, grabbed Minho's phone, tossed it to the side and got a steady grip on either thigh before pulling Minho down the bed to him. Minho was straight faced when Jisung leaned over him, hands on either side of his face and face barely an inch away. 

“Wh-” Minho was interrupted by lips on his. Jisung not playing anymore games and kissing him full force. 

As smooth as butter the two quickly found their rhythm, Jisung biting and pulling Minho's lips while the older just let him. With his own sliver of dominance Minho winded his arms around the younger's neck and pulled him closer. His legs hooking around Jisungs back. 

Jisung let a hand sneak under Minhos back, traveling across the span of smooth skin. 

“Your needy today,” Minho breathed when Jisung unattached their lips. The younger trailing down his neck instead. Minho unhooked his ankles behind the younger's back, Jisung pressing down on him. Their hips slotted together as smoothly as their lips. 

“You just noticed,” Jisung muttered against the elders neck. Minho let his head fall back as Jisung continued his assault, the once clear skin now peppered with love marks. 

“Noticed…..before. just didn't… care,” Minho's words were spaced out, matching his fucked out feeling when Jisung nipped particularly hard thud causing Minho to gasp.

Minho gasped once again when Jisung let a hand slip down his pants, a single finger pushing past his rim. 

“Really?” Jisung asked, voice deep and raspy. Minho hated to admit how sexy the younger was when his dominant side took over. 

“Sungie..” Minho warned. Jisung chuckled, both hands coming to detach Minho's arms from his neck. Jisung always had large hands, Minho's hands weren't small but they looked tiny when pinned to the mattress by Jisung's. 

Minho was breathless looking up at the younger, lips red and neck sensitive. 

“So pretty,” Jisung muttered, leaning down to kiss Minho again. Minho felt his chest swell with pride as he let his eyes fall shut while he kissed Jisung back. 

“Damn you…...for using my….praise...kink against... me!,” Minho spoke between their makeout. Jisung tongue invading the elders mouth and making him putty. 

“My pretty baby,” Jisung repeated. Again letting a hand slip into the back of Minho's sweats. 

Minho gasped loudly when Jisung quickly shoved a finger into him. It had been awhile since the two had been together this intimately. Minho cant blame the younger for being needy because he himself was pretty needy as well. 

“I miss you Min,” Jisung breathed against his lips. Letting his finger slip out and back in. Minho moaned, loving the attention he was getting. 

"Why? Ngh!," Minho made incoherent noises as Jisung let another finger stretch him open. Jisung hummed lightly, kissing down the elders neck and using his unoccupied hand to pull off his shirt. 

Minho admired the younger. Recently Jisung had become built, his chest defined and abbs solid. Minhos favorite pass time when the two were in public was to put a sneaky hand under his shirt or sweater and feel the solid muscle. The older would smirk when he felt Jisung tense up from the touch. 

As soon as the shirt was off Minho's hands were all over him, feeling the skin and relishing in the warmth under his finger tips. 

"Don't Know," Jisung said, pulling back and taking off the elders sweatpants and boxers in one go. Minho hissed as the cold air hit him. Before Minho could get a word in, Jisung shoved three fingers back into him, the latters back arcing and mouth flying open to release a moan. 

"Sungie-shit," Minho grumbled, body settling back down as Jisung set a nice pace. Jisung just laughed, bringing his face up to kiss Minho passionately. 

"You ready for me Baby?" Jisung asked, mouth hovering near but not on the others lips. Minho nodded. Hands shaking with excitement. 

Because of the holidays that had just passed Minho was obligated to share his fiancee a little more than he wanted to with family and friends. But now, finally, the two were back in their apartment, together, alone. 

Jisung sat up, Minho's eyes drinking in the sight greedily. With Jisung not above him he felt cold. While Jisung took off his pants Minho crawled over to the bedside table, pulling out their lubes. Once Jisung had his pants off Minho chucked the tube to him. Smirking and biting his lips. Jisung rolled his eyes at the elders childish antics.

"Come here Baby," Jisung said, hands pulling Minho's legs around his hips. Minho played back against the bed, arms falling by his head as he let the younger take care of him. With a low groan Jisung pushed in. Minhos eyes rolling back in pleasure. He missed this, he missed Jisung, he missed having his lover so close. 

Sex was never a priority between the two, with Jisungs touch aversion and Minhos relationship anxiety the two where always more concerned about emotions. But now sex was special and always spectacular with them. 

"Fuck Sungie, I love you," Minho said. Jisung's hips were snapping back and forth, Minho rolling his hips to meet Jisung thrusts at an even pace. Jisung hummed happily. Connecting their lips in a passionate kiss once again. 

"Min," Jisung muttered against his lips. His hands falling and gripping Minho's waist tightly. Minho could feel himself bruising under the younger's grip. Minho's own hands gripping onto the younger's faded blond locks. 

Minho felt himself unravel when Jisung dropped a hand to the elders dick. Wrapping his fingers around the length and pumping it at the same pace as his thrusts. His legs fell slack, Jisung still relentless between them. Breathy moans escaped Minho's lips as he got closer. 

"I'm-im," Minho shuddered. He was out of breath and almost completely blissed out. 

"Cum baby," Jisung whispered, the words raspy in his ear. Minho came with a whiny moan. Releasing on their stomachs and arms falling to the bed like jelly. 

Jisung finished soon after, releasing inside Minho. They were both still for a minute. Heavy pants echoing in the bedroom. When they both came down from their high Jisung rolled over, pulling out and laying on his back he ran a hand through his hair. 

"Gg Hyung," Jisung said sitting up and making his way to the bathroom. 

Minho face twisted in confusion, his head snapped towards where the younger was now getting a wet rag. 

"Gg?" He asked, astonished that that was all the younger had after they made love. 

"It means good game," Jisung said. Minho was still unable to move, one from the aftermath of their activities and two from the suprise of what Jisung said. 

"I want a divorce," Minho said straight faced. He snatched the rag out of Jisungs hands and cleaned himself up. Jisung laughed, trying to get the rag out of the elders hand to help him. Minho refused grumbling under his breath about "disrespectful youngsters". 

"Babe," no response

"Baby," Silence

"Love," Minho glared, looking up and making eye contact. Jisung took the second to press his lips to Minhos. Minho kept his eyes open, glaring at the younger and keeping his lips tightly sealed and unmoving. 

"Fuck you and your good game," Minho quoted, hitting Jisung with the cum covered rag. 

"Babe don't be like that!" Jisung called out watching with a pout as Minho got up, flipped him off, and proceeded to close and lock the bathroom door. 

With a sad huff Jisung sat down on the bed and called Felix, the Australian picking up on the first ring. 

"Lix, I think I messed up," Jisung said. His eyes didn't leave the closed bathroom door. 

"Please don't tell me you said gg after sex!?" Felix immediately answered. Jisung was quiet, giving Felix the confirmation for what happened. 

"Dumbass, deal with it yourself." The loud voice of Changbin rang through the phone before the line went dead. 

"MINHO I LOVE YOUUU!!!" Jisung yelled, hoping Minho heard him over the sound of the shower. 

"Divorce!!!" was all he got in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my insta and twitter @si_titone !!!


End file.
